I Love You
by saveme1989
Summary: Received a news from his wife, Shinichi rush back to make confrontation. bad at summary.. read for more detail


Hi, saveme1989 here.. glad to finally be able to post some of my brain juices here.. well then enjoy..

btw DC owned by Aoyama sensei, never mine..

There several sounds come from the porch, a click then a loud bang that come from the front door and a whoosh then a woman, who currently reading on the couch, being pick up and twirl around by a man.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ask the woman, annoyed as her book thrown away without marking, lucky for her she remember the page, expecting something like this as she heard the noise from the porch, since.

"Are you sure it's positive?" Ask the man after gently place his beautiful wife down.

"For the 100th time Kudo, I am positive! Are you doubting me now?" Ask the wife irritated.

"Oh? We're going back to family name basic? Okay then Kudo-san, don't get mad yet.. I just want to confirm it... Again." Said the male Kudo teasing the female Kudo, tugging her wrist gently to bring her to his embrace.

"Lucky for me, I expect something like this so I did some laboratory test and have the result ready before I left, so here your prove, seriously this is the 'luck' I get from marrying a detective." Mumble the wife giving the paper to her husband (taking it from the side table just beside the couch they currently occupy).

"So, we're really going to be parents?" Ask the husband again, excitement clear in his voice and shine through his eyes.

"Yes Shinichi, I'm 3 months along already... In less than a year we're going to be parents.." Said the wife gently and caress her husband cheek to really assure him.

"Thank you Shiho, I don't know you're okay with children after your not so ordinary childhood.. It can cause you to develop child trauma as far as I know.." Said Shinichi Kudo, the former High School Detective.

"I never develop a child trauma, in case you forgot but I'm really sure it's impossible, I'm facing second childhood experience calmly, if you minus the black organization situation. And I'm thrill to have at least one with you.. I realize I'm not the PDA type so I hope a child is enough prove to everyone..." Mumble Shiho shyly. "Are you okay with this?" Ask Shiho hesitantly, afraid of Shinichi negative respond.

"Of course I am! I'm been waiting for this but since we don't really talk about this before, and I just thought our house is too quiet and big for us.." Answer Shinichi. "I'm planning to have a soccer team of child." Announce Shinichi which earn him hard slap on his right shoulder.

"Do you think I'm a machine or what?" Scold Shiho lightly.

"Of course not, if you're machine, you won't pregnant and I wont even have sex with you, a machine never turn me on like you are.. And what with the slap? It's so formidable!" Complain Shinichi rubbing the spot Shiho just slap. 'Damn that's hurt!'

"It's new found weapon that I can use on you.." Said Shiho playfully.

"Why did you afraid of my response?" Ask Shinichi for Shiho's reaction when she ask him, snuggling Shiho's neck and kiss it lightly that send shiver to Shiho's spine.

"We never really talk about having children, so I thought you don't want any.. But I never know you'll be ecstatic about it.." Explain Shiho then sigh in relief.

"Yeah I know, sorry about that.. I just don't know how to start a conversation about that.." Admit Shinichi.

"Don't be, I'm also wrong here.. I can also bring out the topic but I don't and even make you assume I'm having child trauma." Said Shiho teasing Shinichi at the end.

"Huh, it's a logical assuming you know," Reply Shinichi protecting his pride.

"You know I just realize something, you're planning for this right? For a while now if my memory serve me right.. And so far it never betray me.." Comment Shiho trying to remember something after a few second of pondering.

"What are you talking about?" Ask Shinichi feigning innocent.

"You've been counting my ovulation date, be extra passionate during our love making and purposely extending the session and make sure never slip out until it's all shoot inside, and making extra sure not even one drop come out." Count Shiho.

"I thought you never realize it.." Admit Shinichi sheepishly, it's a waste of time trying to lie to Shiho, she's a walking and living lie detector.

"I'm a scientist Shinichi, it's my job to observe, maybe not as keen and as fast as you can in short time but we, the scientist, were train to observe for a long time so we can pick out even the smallest detail.." Said Shiho.

"Okay I admit, I've been planning it for a long time, 5 to 6 months I think, but I don't want to offend you so I keep it quiet.. Since I don't know you're taking contraceptive pill or not. I've just decide to give it up if there will still no sign after this month. Like I said I just don't know if you had the child trauma or not. I know you treat children nicely but it's different having our own children and treating other people's children.." Confess Shinichi.

"And if I did have child trauma, what would you do?" Ask Shiho curious.

"That's I don't know, I'm just planning to assure you to keep the baby and if the affect really worst, the I'll let you abort the baby.." Said Shinichi.

"Shinichi.." Called Shiho, shocked.

"It's uncharacteristic of me right? But for me your happiness is the most important thing in the world.. But I somehow know you wont do that even if you did have child trauma, because you're Shiho.. No matter how afraid you are, you never think or take of life lightly." Said Shinichi, know his wife inside out Shiho just stare at him unable to response.

"Wait a minute, I thought you have press conference about the conclusion of the serial killing around Tokyo, Osaka and Kyoto at 3pm, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the TMPD conference room?" Ask Shiho as she open the news and it show Commissioner Megure.

"Nah, don't worry I ask Hattori to handle it since he also involve in the case, and I promised Commissioner Megure to send the full report within this week, nothing I cant do.." Said Shinichi offhandedly.

"But.. But.."

"You are more important Shiho.. I know you.. You always wait and tell me face to face about something important like this, but if you decide to call to tell me that's mean you're anxious.. You know it never settle me down when you're anxious.. I'm worried that's why I come home to you.." Said Shinichi hugging Shiho's waist gentle but firm.

"I'm anxious for your response," Said Shiho, tearing up.

"I know.. Hey why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Ask Shinichi as Shiho suddenly let out soft sob.

"No I'm okay, I'm just touched by your action.. You really treasure me a lot.." Said Shiho.

"I've told you, your happiness are the most important to me, now stop crying.. This is the hormone changing thing right?" Ask Shinichi, Shiho just nod. "I'm glad, I want to be with you every second until your labor.. I don't want to miss anything.." Declare Shinichi.

"But what about your work?"

"I'll just accept the important one and done the report from here.. I expect you to take a break too.." Said Shinichi.

"Shinichi, you're my boss.. Whatever you ask me is my command.." Said Shiho. "But you know, Hakase friend offer a grant to me, research about how to stop the regression of cell in apoptosis," Said Shiho and eyeing Shinichi.

"Wait, it's just like APTX project.."

"Yeah, similar but different.."

"How?"

"It's for health and beauty product.." Said Shiho and burst out laughing after the information being drown to Shinichi's brain.

"You're playing with me!" Exclaim Shinichi. "Count yourself lucky because you're pregnant or I'll tickle you until you breathless!" Warn Shinichi making Shiho thank to god for it. She dread it when Shinichi know she's ticklish, he always use that sole weakness to his benefit, in any way, whether it's during revenge, love making or just for fun.

"Go and get your work done, then we can tell your parents and Hakase about this.." Said Shiho playing with Shinichi fingers.

"Why wait? Let's just call my parents now and tell Hakase after that.. This is a good news, there's no need to wait.." Announce Shinichi picking out his smartphone from his coat pocket. "I bet tou-san and kaa-san will find the first flight they can get and celebrate it with us all.." Wonder Shinichi loudly.

"And kaa-san will reprimand you for giving her the 'grand' title at 'tender age' like usual.." Remind Shiho not so nicely, Shinichi just cringe at that.

"Whatever, it wont stop me from announcing it to the world that I'm going to be a father by the end of this year." Exclaim Shinichi loudly, Shiho just smile at her husband childish behaviour.

'This is why he pass to be Conan Edogawa..' Comment Shiho, but never said it out loud as it will hurt her beloved husband pride.

"Shiho, thank you.. I love you.."

"I love you Shinichi.."

\- the end -


End file.
